casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Caution: Slippery When Frozen
Caution: Slippery When Frozen is a work in progress story by Night★Fury Warrior. It was initially created on the 20th of February, 2016. It is a The Crew and Frozen crossover. First Section Preview Third Person: '' '' One year had passed since Alex Taylor had helped the FBI put Shiv into jail, and since Alex became the V8 of the 5-10s. Alex was running strong as the leader, along with the rest of his crew. Zoe, Roxanne, Omar, Harry, Vincent, and Alita. But a mysterious driver from overseas has gotten the 5-10s’ attention. They don’t know much about her, just that she drives a modified ice blue Zenvo ST1 with an unidentified tribal-like design on the sides and bonnet. Zoe couldn’t find anything that would reveal her identity on the FBI database, however, Roxanne found one thing with her hacking. The design. It was the royal symbol of a Norwegian kingdom called Arendelle. Unfortunately, that’s the only thing about Arendelle Rox could find. Aside from the symbol, the internet had nothing on Arendelle. Alex decided to meet the driver, face-to-face. So Zoe tracked her down to a town in the snowy area of the Mountain States, Saint Mary. Alex took his deep blue street-spec 2012 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 392 with a blue flame design to the Mountain States. There, he would find the identity of this mysterious driver. Alex Taylor’s POV: I pulled up in Saint Mary, making sure the heater in my car was working overtime in the snow. Things seemed normal, even a 5-10 or two racing through the mountains could be heard. “Alright, I’m here. Where’s the driver?” I asked Zoe over the phone. “Roxanne’s looking through the security cameras in the town to find her,” replied Zoe. “I got her. She’s heading towards you at high speeds. Alex, I recommend getting out your perf-spec car, or circuit-spec,” said Roxanne. I quickly called in my blue and yellow number 74 perf-spec RUF 3400K just as I started hearing an unfamiliar engine sound. I suspected it was the Zenvo ST1, and I was correct. It looked like a perf-spec, but I had no idea how well my RUF would be against it. She drove straight past me, heading towards the northern mountain ranges. I put the pedal to the metal and shot after her. She was fast, but I could just keep up. We left the town and started driving up one of the windy roads leading up the mountains. The ice on the road made it slippery, and I was drifting around every corner. Somehow though, the Zenvo pulled away and soon disappeared. “I think she saw me, because she floored it up the mountain. I lost her,” I said. “Keep following the road you’re on. If you don’t find her, we’ll figure out another way to get her,” said Zoe. I floored it down the road, but, did not find her. I headed back to HQ. Elsa Alfheim’s POV: I watched the Porsche drive past me, not seeing my car under the ice I had covered it in. When I was sure he had gone, I melted the ice and drove back onto the road. “So the 5-10s are coming after me now are they? I need to be more careful,” I said to myself. I was actually the Queen of a kingdom called Arendelle, in Norway. Some things had happened recently and I had had to go into hiding, while my sister, Anna, took care of the kingdom. I hope Anna’s alright… To effectively hide, I had gone to the U.S., where no one would know me or Arendelle, and was now posing as a street racer. My friend, Rapunzel, the Princess of Corona in Germany, had supplied me with a car. Though it wasn’t German since she didn’t want it tracked back to her, being all illegally imported into the States and stuff. So she had given me a Zenvo ST1 from Denmark. I had been doing street races, mostly against 5-10s, to earn money and upgrades for my car, and, seeing as Arendelle wasn’t on the map for most countries, or anywhere on the internet, had put the Arendelle royal symbol on the car. Even if it was identified, there was little chance of people finding out I was the Queen of Arendelle. Of course, I had made myself a hidden HQ inside a cave just out of view of the road, and made it homelier with ice. That’s another thing about me. I have ice powers, and am often referred to as the Snow Queen. I drove down the backroad my base was near, and, after making sure no one was near, I made an ice road to my base and drove up it, melting the ice behind me. People never used this road, seeing as I had also made it and it was icy and slippery, so this entrance was quite safe. Unless a 5-10 got curious and used a raid-spec or dirt-spec car to explore and find the ice door on my cave. But that hadn’t happened yet, so all was good. I had gotten all the specs for my ST1; street-spec, dirt-spec, perf-spec, raid-spec, circuit-spec, monster-spec, drift-spec, and drag-spec. It was weird seeing a car like the ST1 in some of the specs, and I was surprised to get them all. I parked up and got out of the car, stretching. I used my powers to change from the shirt, jacket, jeans, gloves, and sneakers I was wearing to my usual gown. The cold never bothered me, in-fact, it felt nice to wear clothes made from ice. I sat down on my bed in an adjacent room, and relaxed. I should find out who that 5-10 was. Best guess is he was probably a V4 or something, I thought. I had a look at the 5-10 net to see if I could find out who was near. I had linked up with all the data points nearby, so I could see everything close-by. “Let’s see… The local V2 is in Jackson Hole… The V4 is in the Midwest… No V6s around… Oh, what’s this? The V8 is local huh? That’s something new,” I said to myself. The V8 was the king of the 5-10s, and I had never seen or raced him. But it was entirely possible that he had been the one chasing me. This may be more trouble than I thought if the V8 is after me… !=-{+}-=! The next day, I woke up to an alert on the 5-10 net. A perf-spec race will be hosted by the V8 of the 5-10s, from Los Angeles to New York. If you are reading this message, you have been invited to race. Good luck. I sat there, staring at the message. I’m going to race the V8. '' ''And I’m going to win. Category:Story Category:WIP